warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
The Gathering
Episode 8, Season 4 of War. Enjoy. <3 The Gathering Sometimes you feel like you need time to catch up with the world. Like, when the world decides to have to partake in an enemy's suicide. Or when the world decides you're one of the ten most deadly cats in WaterClan. Or when the world decides you haven't suffered enough and decides to put a sadistic psychopath on the path to kill you and everyone you care about. The whole way back to Main, I'm thinking about that, how strange it is to go from your average nobody to someone who sounds like they're from a myth. Someone who makes sacrifices to keep the bad guys from winning, someone smart and tough and- I bump into Gorsefur and fall over. "Ow," I mutter, not feeling very heroic. "What's the holdup?" Stormflight asks from the back of the group. "There's...a line." Gorsefur meows looking confused. We all peer around him to see that, for once, there is indeed a line to get into Main Camp. "Why is there a line?" Grayleaf asks curiously. Gorsefur tips his head, then his eyes widen. "How could I have forgotten? It's the Gathering." Even I, the one usually far behind on all the customs and culture of Main and the Clan understand this. Every season, representatives of each of the four Clans meet at the Crossroads to share news and reconcile. In the old days, when the Clans weren't so big, it used to be every moon. But with the size of the Clans and their respective territories, that's become laughable. "Is that the 'event' that Adderscar had to stay behind to work on?" Shadowsong asked. "And he didn't tell us!" Oakclaw cried. "Stupid foxheart probably gets to help decide who goes." We inch forward in the line, Shadowsong and Oakclaw still bemoaning their luck, the recruits whispering excitedly. Gorsefur and I stand awkwardly until he finally breaks the silence. "So how was your...walk?" I immediately know what he's referring to. Thinking I was responsible, or at least guilty of apathy, for Sunstreak's death, I'd decided I needed to cool off, think about it. "It was...hard." I finally answer. "You didn't kill him," Gorsefur says quietly. I fight the urge to snap at him. He was unconscious, I thought he was dead. How could he know? As if he can hear what I was thinking, he looked at me. "Brookfall, you're the kindest she-cat I know. You're tough and scary and a good fighter, but you're not a cold-blooded killer." My heart jumps into my throat. "I know I didn't kill him, I just can't believe I didn't...feel anything. Even anger or satisfaction. Just this cold feeling in my chest..." I trail off, feeling myself start to withdraw back into a cold place of guilt. "Hey," his voice forces me to look into his eyes. "When you're in shock, when you think you've lost someone you...care about, you can withdraw from everything except that. Don't beat yourself up, it's happened to all of us." His eyes are on mine a second too long and he looks away. "Going to visit Riverkit when we're here?" I nod. "You want to come?" He pauses for a moment. He loves Riverkit, nearly as much as I do, but he's only just started to earn his parents' forgiveness for leaving them after his brother and apprentice died. "What if we go as a squad?" I suggest, giving him an out. "I mean, we all practically raised him. He's got Adderscar's smarts and Briarclaw's attitude and Oakclaw's way with the she-cats..." Gorsefur purrs. "Shadowsong's courage, Stormflight's mooniness..." "Grayleaf's cuteness." "Your hard-hotheadedness!" "Your bossiness!" We're cracking up so much we don't even notice that we've reach ed the front of the line. Gorsefur sobers up and identifies us all and we pad into Main. The paths are strangely deserted. "Where is everyone?" Gorsefur asks the soldier who waved us in. "Meeting," she replies. We trot through the paths until we reach the clearing where Waterstar stands, giving some speech about respect and kindness. Ironically, she looks like she wants to rip someone's throat out while she says it. "-and remember, Gathering's are peaceful events. So anyone who starts a fight will be severely punished. If caught." Oakclaw snorts and Gorsefur nudges him, "Shut up." "And now, the lucky few who will be attending." She waves a cat forward and to my shock I see Adderscar. His legs are stiff and he's obviously not too pleased to be in front of so many cats, which amuses Shadowsong and Oakclaw to no end. He begins reciting a long list of names and my heart almost stops when he mentions us. I mean, I did kind of expect it. But we're going to the Gathering! I'm going to the Gathering! The next hour passes in a blur. Briarclaw is practically catatonic with nerves and she asks me to groom her fur. Shadowsong, without asking, starts to groom mine. At some point, Adderscar comes in and pads over to where the toms are awkwardly trying to look decent while retaining what Oakclaw refers to as their 'tomish-ness'. And then we're padding out, stopping by the river to see our reflections. Shadowsong looks like a firefly, dark with luminous eyes. Briarclaw, Grayleaf, and Stormflight look young and carefree, even though I know they're burdened, just like us, and only a few moons younger. Oakclaw and Adderscar look nice, which is extremely awkward since they're practically my brothers. And then there's Gorsefur. It's not that he's usually hideous or anything, but sometimes he's muddy or his fur is all over the place. And now...now he's so...I realize I'm staring and looks away, but not before he shoots me a grin, a tuft of dark gray fur falling over his golden eyes. He pushes it away, then asks if we're ready to go. The walk is both uneventful and terrifying. Uneventful, because literally nothing happened other than we walked a long ways and went to the Gathering. Terrifying, because of the cats were with. Adderscar once described our squad as 'the best of the best', but it's obvious we're the small fish in this context. Medicine cats and generals and our leader and deputy. We get to Crossroads by the time the sun has set, despite the fact we left Main in the morning. It takes my breath away, almost quite literally. The river that webs through WaterClan territory shoots here, separating us from FireClan. Another part of the river cuts through it, perpendicular, separating us from EarthClan and making it so that AirClan territory is diagonal from us. Four rocks sit at the head of each territory and Waterstar makes her way there. The rest of us meander and I'm shocked to see cats crossing the river. "We can get on other cat's territories?" I ask. "Technically, this is neutral ground, so it's no cat's territory." Adderscar replies before anyone else can open their mouth. "But you may cross the river." "Glad to have you back," I mutter and he flicks his ear, smirking. Stormflight is the first to vanish into the crowd. Shadowsong and Oakclaw head over towards the FireClan side and Gorsefur calls after them, "No fights!" "We won't get caught!" Shadowsong meows back. Gorsefur turns to me, whiskers twitching. "Shall we take a walk?" I nod and look to the others. Adderscar is heading off, towards the AirClan area, and Briarclaw and Grayleaf seem content to stay with WaterClan. "Where do you want to go?" "You lead the way." I look around. Each Clan has pretty distinctive colors. WaterClan cats are blue and gray, FireClan gold and ginger, AirClan white and silver, and EarthClan is varying shades of brown. Obviously that's not a hundred percent accurate, but it's helpful. "Let's go through EarthClan and then see AirClan," I opt. I'm in no mood to see FireClan anymore than I already have to. I lead the way to the river and wade through it with Gorsefur close behind. We come out on the EarthClan side with wet paws. Feeling slightly nervous and a little dizzy, I hang back for a moment. "Go ahead," I turn to see Gorsefur giving me a reassuring nod. Taking a deep breath, I push forward, into the throng of EarthClan cats. Stormflight knew being on the FireClan side was a risk. What if someone recognized him and took him? WaterClan and FireClan were already at war, some stupid truce promise wasn't going to stop Thundercloud or Lionwing. But he still had to look for her. The last time he had seen Snowflight, she had handed him over to his father. His heart had been light as air as he realized he loved her. And then it had broken, because he had realized he would do anything for her- betray his Clan, follow her into the darkness. Go with Thundercloud. But he still had to look for her. He craned his neck, not seeing anyone, just looking for white fur, a flash of amber eyes. After minutes, he was starting to get worried. What if Thundercloud suspected something and made her stay at home? What if- And then, there she was. Sitting alone, looking empty as ever. He weaved his way over, then sat down. She shot him a cursory glance, then did a double-take. "What are you-" "It's a Gathering, you know. I can go where I want." he defended. But he was remembering, remembering a day not too long ago when they had stood nose to nose, a scattered pile of herbs between them. The look in her eyes as she told him he should leave. The way his heart pounded. She smirked. "What happened to all that cute anger? I betrayed you, remember. I'm a nasty, evil she-cat, you should be more careful." "There aren't any nasty, evil she-cats unless you're sister's around." he joked. She narrowed her eyes at him and he also remembered her beating the dirt out of him. "What do you want?" she sighed finally. "I dunno. To talk." "You do know I'll probably just tell everything you tell me to Thundercloud, don't you?" "Probably." "Okay," she shot him an appraising look, seeming vaguely amused. "How come you trust me? No one else does, not even Lionwing." "I don't trust you," he said. And it was true, he really didn't. "You followed me," she reminded him. "I'd do it again," he took some satisfaction in the fact he was obviously annoying her. Snowflight glared at him. "Why?" "I'm in love with you," he blurted. He looked over, smirking, to see her trying to cover up her shock. "Bet you won't tell Thundercloud that." "-and then we can roll into the bushes, sneak back around to the WaterClan side, and no one will ever know we were the ones who started it!" Shadowsong finished, eyes gleaming. "How come I get all the credit for being the squad idiot when you're just as stupid?" Oakclaw complained. "Because I'm smart enough to hide my stupidity," she retorted. Oakclaw opened his mouth to say something, then his eyes widened. He tackled Shadowsong, rolling the two of them into the bushes. "Jeez, if you wanted to make out you could've just asked. I mean, I'd say no, but-" "Shut up," Oakclaw hissed, peering out. Shadowsong squirmed out from under him, looking out. "Do you see him?" "Him? Thundercloud?" Shadowsong immediately doubled her efforts. "I mean, I knew he'd be here, but..." Oakclaw looked at her, "You okay?" "Why wouldn't I be?" "Definitely not because the tom who left you to bleed out is walking around here." Oakclaw rolled his eyes. "Seriously, if you need to talk-" Shadowsong glared at him. "I feel like I've been doing a lot of talking lately. I miss when I got to be all tough and broody and didn't have to talk about emotions. How come you never talk about anything?" "Oh, look, I think I see Stormflight..." Shadowsong muttered something and stalked away. A tiny part of her knew that Oakclaw wasn't the one to blame, that she'd had feelings before him. But mostly, she was resenting him for making her weak. Only when she was in the middle of a particularly riled up group of FireClan cats did she realize she was going the wrong way. She turned to head back towards the WaterClan section only to find herself face to face with Lionwing and Thundercloud. The golden she-cat was smirking and Thundercloud looked furious. "Heard you made a full recovery," he managed. Shadowsong felt like her fur was standing straight up, but she plastered a happy look on her face. "Yup! Thanks for asking." Trying to move past them, Lionwing stepped in her way. Thundercloud leaned over and Shadowsong held herself carefully, trying not to flinch. "See you soon," he whispered, padding off. Lionwing waved her tail, then flounced after him. By the time the Gathering is called to begin, we've all made out way back to where we sit in the WaterClan section. Adderscar is uncharacteristically late, eyes bright. We ran into him in the AirClan area, where he was deep in discussion with some medicine cat about a cure for greencough. Oakclaw arrives next, without Shadowsong, and she shows up a moment later, looking angry. I don't ask. Stormflight is the last one to arrive. Briarclaw blinks at him. "Are you...bleeding? Did you get in a fight?" "Nope," he meows cheerfully, sitting beside her. Grayleaf peers at the wound on his cheek, looking suspicious. "Cats of all four Clans!" a tom yowls. I look up to see the four leaders on their rocks. Waterstar, tall and proud, her long fur blowing in the wind. Next to her, Firestar slouches a little, smirking. On Waterstar's other side, sat a brown she-cat with pretty brown eyes- Earthstar. And across from them was a long-haired silver-white tom- Airstar. Airstar was the one who yowled and after everyone silences, he begins. AirClan is a Clan of pacifists, so most of their news can be spent discussing renovations to camp, important births, sad deaths. It's almost funny to hear this tom talking about all these peaceful things when I can't even count all the times I've almost died. Firestar is next and he begins by explaining how his predecessor was assassinated. I look over at Gorsefur. One night, we talked about how weird it was. When Badgerstrike came out of Firestar's den, there was no blood on his paws. Gorsefur thought someone had killed Firestar before we came along, but I wasn't so sure. It still gives me shivers thinking about it. War makes cats evil, but to kill your own leader? I couldn't even do that to Waterstar and she's awful. Firestar prattles on for some time, during which I realize Badgerstrike could be here. It's been so long since I thought about our old commander, it feels like a bite to the heart. I try to peer over, but I can't see any dark fur over there. The moonlight makes it hard to see though, I tell myself, ignoring the sick feeling in my stomach. Ever since we found out that Badgerstrike was meant to be with Stormflight's mother- Thundercloud's forbidden love- I was worried. I know Thundercloud, how sadistic and evil and twisted he is. And even though I see Badgerstrike's betrayal in Gorsefur's exhaustion, in Adderscar's sorrow, in my own heart, I don't want him to die. Waterstar has begun speaking without me realizing, and I wonder if it's normal for all cats to ignore their leader's at a Gathering. Whatever she's saying, I don't care. I don't want to hear anything she has to say. And then Earthstar stands. She's surprisingly pretty. Or maybe it's just I assume leaders have to look twice as old as they are, the stress making them age. Her Clan obviously loves her, they hang onto her every word and cheer as she speaks. I listen to her the most because, in the time between the attack on Summerstorm and WaterClan Main, no one has heard anything from EarthClan. "And now, the part you're probably all most anxious to hear about..." she says it with a wry, self-deprecating smile. Then she looks at her paws, and when she looks up, she does look older. Sadder. "As many of you have heard, the WaterClan camp, Summerstorm, on the border between our two Clans was attacked in the last quarter moon. I have agonized over how to respond to this." she looks at Firestar and Waterstar. "I want to protect my Clan. I do not enjoy war, I do not relish in it. But I have to take into account that this attack was also a message for me." Firestar's smirk widens. "And so, it is with a heavy heart, that I declare that EarthClan will be joining the war against WaterClan." FireClan screeches their joy. The EarthClan cats cheer as well, but for their leader, and not for the war. WaterClan sits between them, hunched and silent and anything but uncrushable. I look at Gorsefur. To Shadowsong, Oakclaw, Adderscar, the recruits. This could be the end I realize. We made it this far, but Thundercloud might no longer be our biggest worry, with EarthClan ready to attack as well. That was the day I learned what the sky looks like when it's about to fall- dark and dotted with apathetic stars, a full moon smiling down as the colors of the other Clans' cheers drown us. The sky, teetering, ready to fall and destroy everything I haven't lost already. And then I realize how close I am to Gorsefur. I look into his eyes and moons of playing a game with each other, does she love me, does he love me, we draw closer. Our noses touch, under a falling sky, and it's enough to hold it up, at least for the moment. Who knows about tomorrow. Category:Artimas Hunter's Fanfics